


Memories' Lane

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: I had this idea months ago while reading Richard's book "On the road" is a sort of experiment tbh, I started from the middle of the story, so there will be are flashbacks told by each one of the characters. So what happened before? What will be happen? Meanwhile I hope you will enjoy this. As always sorry for eventual grammar mistakes and thanks to all the ones who will left a kudo, because it really means a lot to me.





	1. Hurt

I walk out of the cafè, God I need a cigarette, I can't believe at what is happening. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon until he arrived shattering all my world. I'm shaking, fifteen years are gone and look like yesterday, it hurt the same, I lean against the wall on the backyard, my hands can barely take the lighter in place, Richard is come out with me. He look worried and nervous. Finally I manage to lit the cigarette, the smoke run through my lungs giving me a little relief, Richard come closer, his voice unsure and a bit squeaky like when he's upset.

R: What's going on? Why ran you out in that way?

Seriously? What's going on? I'm freaking out, I can't stop shake, the feelings I tried to bury for all the last years are coming out, above all the anger.

B: Jesus Christ Rich, you can't just walk in a bar acting like nothing was happened! This is not fair!

R: What? You left me!

The cigarette between my fingers tremble, It take me all my self control to not raise my voice or punch his face.

B: Don't you dare Richard Mark Hammond! You broke my heart...don't you fucking dare...I remember every single word you...

Richard is got even closer, he's giggling despite his efforts to stop, I'm blowing up, there's nothing to laugh about, we spent three years together, three wonderful years and just see him after all this time wasted all my tentatives to forget him, the cigarette fall down and my fist clench, I grab his t-shirt, twisting it.

B: You find this bloody funny?

Richard smile sadly, his damn big brown eyes looks straight in mine.

R: Oh God...I missed you so much...

His hands cup my face and I jump at the contact with his skin, I feel my cheeks burn, I can feel the tension run through his arms, he's shivering as well as me, the time pass like I had smoke a joint, in a sort of slow motion, Richard close his eyes, his head timidly move towards mine, after that it seem an eternity, finally his lips press lightly on mine, warm and soft as always, I never saw him so shy, neither the first time we kissed. My mind blow up, a high fast reel of memories roll out, our first kiss and then more ones, in the tent at the Lake's district, under the rain after an argument, rolling on the grass laughing and more and more others, until the last one before we broke, all in no more than few seconds. Every time Richard touch sweetly my lips is like be stabbed in the heart, I feel like I'm again seventeen years old, when he waited for see me out of school, all the memories of us are so sweet and hurtful to be unbearable, my catch on his t-shirt become less tight, our lips start timidly play, my fist open and under my palm on his chest I can feel his heart running fast, I wonder if Richard feel the same as me, the pleasant sensation of his warm hands, the happiness to be so close, again. The tears start rise up to my eyes, our tongues finally meet and I push him away, this is too beautiful to be true, I have to go back on earth, I'm scared, I can't have my heart broke again.


	2. She used to love me a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before she run out of the cafè, told by Richard's point of view.
> 
> Short note: the previous chapter and this as well have the name of two Johnny Cash songs, this one in particular is my favorite and gave me the idea for this fanfic.

I saw her through the window today, she was sitting in the Silver's Spoon cafè, I started to keep going but something made me stop, I used to love her a lot.

It was ages I didn't come here, despite the fact is only twenty miles from my parents' home. I avoid this place on purpose honestly, too many memories or maybe I'm just a coward. If I hadn't to do a commission in this town I will never found myself staring like an idiot at the window of this cafè, looking at the woman sit at the bar. I recognized her immediately even after all the time I didn't see her, my heart jumped a bit and now I'm nervously messing my hair trying to find the guts to walk in and talk to her.

Almost fifteen years are passed away and I have to be honest, it didn't ended in the better of the ways. How I can talk to her again? After all what happened?  
I wonder what she did in all this years...maybe she's married with children...she is probably and this make me feel unwell but is Saturday and she's alone, Come on Richard just walk in this damn cafè and talk to her for God's sake!

"She looks lonely and I know the cure, old memories would win her heart for sure, I thought I'd walk on in and I give it my best shot, she used to love me a lot. "

The words of an old Johnny Cash's song play in my mind, this is not good, the song don't have an happy end.

I take a big breath and push the door, I'm in, no way back. 

"I sat down beside her and she smiled, she said " Where have you been? It's been a while", she was glad to see me I could almost read her thoughts she used to love me a lot."

The lyrics of that song still play in my head while I walk toward the bar, I sit beside her and she don't smile. She don't notice me at all basically, all assorted in her thoughts as she is. I give me a moment to look at her closely, she's beautiful, even more than she was younger, same black hair and just some expression's winks on her face which make look her more attractive. I'm getting nervous, my stomach is twisting for the tension, the feels punched me hard, I can't believe I let her get out of my life. 

I was young and selfish, when she told me she had the opportunity to go abroad for a year for study, I couldn't cope with it. I loved her and the thought to be far from each other's for so long scared me to death. At least we had a massive argument, I didn't want to broke up but after that we didn't talk anymore and the days until she left passed faster, I was too stubborn to admit I was wrong and so less self assured to think she wouldn't forget me easily when she was away. When I found the balls to do something, all went wrong and that had put an end to us. 

I gently tap on her shoulder trying to smile and look more confident than I'm in reality. She look at me surprised and then a big smile brighten her face, we both babble some words overwhelmed by the emotions, it would only take a minute to turn back the clock, the ice is broke quickly, we start talk smoothly, she tell me she had see me on telly and she's happy for me, I ask her what she's doing now. She worked at her father workshop and few months ago she moved to London to open her own one, I find out she's single and the knot in my stomach magically disappear. We keep talk, of the town, of our old friends and really seem like time had no passed, I feel so good and comfortable now maybe is not all lost. 

"I remember how good was back then, and I said is not too late to start again, we can spend the night together, take up where we left off..."

Stupid song get out of my mind, I can't tell her that, I definitely can't. We talk and laugh for more than an hour, at some point I automatically move an hand for take away a lock of hair from her face, our eyes meet and the magic is broke, she blush and get up quickly.

"I panick as she turn and walk away as she get through the door I hear her say  
Yes I'm in need of something but it's something you ain't got ...but I used to love you a lot."

No actually not, I can just hear her muttering some swear...

"She just left me stand in there, I've never been so shocked, she used to love me a lot. "

I follow her outside quickly. I was an idiot years ago and now I don't want do the same mistake.


	3. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Billie's point of view, we left her breaking their kiss, what will happen now?

The wall behind my shoulders help me to stand up, because my knees tremble without control, Richard is in front of me, an hand against the wall and the other messing his hair, he's trying to smile, but it's clear I hurt him when I broke the kiss, my tentatives to fight back the tears are near to fail miserably, I'm biting my lip in the effort to don't cry. Richard caress my cheek, his voice low and crackly.

R: I've never get over you...never...

He look at me so sweetly, my heart is beating so fast to hurt, I want hug Richard and kiss him, I want believe at his words, In all these years nobody made me feel so complete than he did, he try to kiss me again, his thumb graze my cheek, his lips tug mine and I want let me go, but I'm scared, if he never forgot me as he said, why he never tried to find me after I left? I need to know it, I put an hand on his chest to stop him and I recall all my strength to talk.

B: Please stop fooling me...

Richard is genuinely surprised now, the sad smile curve his lips again. His hand move away from my face to take out something from his wallet.

A piece of papers, folded twice in the middle, looks old and fragile, like it lives in it from long time, I carefully take it, Richard is come closer, an arm leaned against the wall and his forehead rested on my shoulder, his hairs tickle my skin, my hands tremble while I open this paper. It's all blurry and not because the photograph is old but cause the tears had filled my eyes, a bloke with a sort of long hair and a cigarette pending by his lips smile at me and beside him a girl with black hair have the same pose, both leaned at the car behind them and there's lot of tools around their feet. Just us, mending Richard's ugly Jago jeep in his backyard. I remember that car, it was hopeless and awful to drive, a kit car we basically mended constantly, I can't remember a journey in it without a breakdown. They was our better days, we was happy and full of dreams for the future. The tears roll down from my eyes but I'm smiling, I can believe he carried a photo of us for all this time, at this point the need of an explanation is gone. I fold again the photo and put it on Richard's pocket, he's silent, his face hide in the crook of my neck and he's shaking lightly. 

My hand move on his hair while I try to joke anyway.

B: You keep it with you for look at the jeep, isn't it?

Richard giggle and we hug , his arms wraps so tight around me I have trouble to breath. We cuddle for a while, just enjoin the feeling of stay close, his warmth and the pleasant sensation of his breath on my skin are so comfortable. Richard mutter something, his face buried in my hair, I can just intend the word "broken". I keep cuddle him asking what he said. 

R: That bloody car broken down...

Not a surprise it was always broken

R: I was driving to the airport...to see you...before...I ran but...

I hug him tighter, a heavy stone just lifted from my heart, so he was coming...I waited until the last minute hoping to see Richard, the thought of him running to say goodbye just make me melt. I mess his hair, my lips search his, we kiss sweetly for a while and then more hungrily, we pant and moan, I missed him so much, his scent, the touch of his hands, his taste. Our tongues play in our mouths, Richard's hands move on my hips, his thumbs slip in the loops of my jeans pulling me closer to him. My hands move under his jacket to touch his back through the t-shirt, following the shape of his torso, all the tension of his muscles almost dissolved under my fingertips, we move smoothly against each other's, kissing deeply for that it seem hours or maybe are just few minutes, losing control slowly. And here we are in heaven, at last.


	4. Perfect day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like all is going well between our characters... back to Richard's point of view.

The bloody phone ring, insistently, I couldn't be bothered less, I'm in a middle of a fight right now. Billie's hot lips and mine had engaged battle, our bodies grind and I'm totally lost in all these pleasant sensations. I can't believe it, she's here in my arms, when she ran out of the cafè I thought I was going to lost her again but now is all right and I can barely behave myself for the happiness. She's always the same and different at the same time, sweet and passionate, tough and funny, she's all I ever wanted and now we are together again. I don't know how much time is we are kissing, time is strange some times. Probably that was a call from my brother, I'm in late for the dinner to celebrate his new book, for sure. I can't care less, as much I don't give a toss of the people whom had see us, I feel like I'm again a eighteen's years old boy shamelessly snogging his girlfriend without care of no one. 

Obviously a tiny voice in my mind keep tell me to don't go too far, so we are fighting, it's hard, literally, I feel like the buttons of my trousers are near to blow off cause all the tension in them, it's an endless move away of hands, she try to stop my attempts to reach her breast under the t-shirt, less firmly at every try and I'm in the same situation cause I have to stop her hands, which play with the fly of my jeans. I'm going mad, It's delightful and nerve racking at the same time, I need her, now, just for be sure it's real. The phone ring again just while I'd finally managed to open her bra, spoiling the moment, weirdly, she's moaning louder, calling my name, oh I get it...the phone is vibrating in my front pocket right between her legs, I ignore the call and press my hips heavier against her with a smirk.

B: Rich...for God's sake answer the phone....Rich...

Hear my name called with that needy voice warm me even more.

R: Forget it

I move my attention on her neck, biting it lightly, my hands massage her breast under the shirt, she's panting heavy, her voice crack as she try to talk.

B: If is your girlfriend who's calling you I'm gonna break every bone in your crotch...

I can't hold a laugh, she's not cross, judging by the smile on her face but she stop my hands anyway. I free myself, more roughly as I wanted to, I hush her quickly, passionately kissing her while my hands close again on the soft and velvet skin of her breast, the phone is quiet now, my thigh rub slowly on the front of her jeans, filling our mouths with moans. 

The quietness is rather short, the familiar tune of the phone come off by my pocket again, she don't look bothered by it at all, instead, her hands which were messing with my hair move down on my neck, her fingertips follow the line of my stern and go down until the edge of my jeans, slipping between us to move on the shape of my erection through the thick tissue of them, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine, a long guttural moan come out of my lips as her hand rub heavier on it.

R: Oh dear...Billie...I...

I was so pleased, I didn't noticed her taking my phone off the pocket, now she's handing it to me.

B: Answer it.

She's not joking this time, she's looking at me straight in the eyes, with that resolute frown I used to love so much and at I wasn't never able to reply back. Obviously is Andrew, worried because I'm in late. We argue a bit at the phone, I've moved a little far from Billie gesturing and talking, and I already feel the lack of her warmth, I just tell to my brother I'm not coming inventing some excuse. She take the phone off of my hands glancing at me dead serious.

B: Hello...sorry...I'm Billie, maybe you don't remember me, I want just tell you Richard will arrive soon...sorry again, it's my fault if he's in late...bye.

She give me back the phone with a sad smile, before grab the collar of my jacket to kiss me deeply dragging me in her arms again. She need me the same as I need her, I can feel it but she slow down until break our kiss.

B: It's a farewell not a goodbye...

No way I'm gonna leave now

R: I don't want to go...

I can't behave myself, pushing her against the wall teasing her lips, I'm sure she'll surrender at my kisses, it always worked...it's such a perfect day, she just keep me hanging on.


	5. Love will tear us apart again?

He's always the same, sure he's grow up, his hair are shorter and his body is changed but he's still almost the same Richard, passionate and sweet, funny and a bit of a bastard too. Neither I would let him go, but what we can do instead? It's the right thing to do and we have to clear our minds, it's happened all so quickly...all the love I was never able to get rid of it's come out even bigger. 

I'm struggling to resist him, the touch of his lips on mine is so pleasant, his hands through my hair and even the weight of his body which keep me against the wall are delightful, he's always the same moron, every time we disagreed on something this was his favourite way to close the deal and it never failed to be honest. I always gave up in front of his puppy face or at his teases when we were younger and now it's even harder. 

My body react without my will, my lips gradually part at every Richard's kiss, I'm panting, my hands hold tight his jacket, unable to push him away, as his tongue start touch my lips lustfully even my legs betray me shaking, he had could deepen the kiss from the beginning but instead of it he keep torture me slowly, waiting for me to give up. I'm so close to surrender, wrapped up in a bubble of pleasure, I can feel my panties soaked, I'm clenching, desperately dying of desire, I beg him to stop between the kisses and at some point I mumble his name like I used to do when we made love. 

A bunch of young boys walking in the backyard yelling, interrupt us, thankfully. We separate a bit and I firmly point an hand to keep Richard at a safe distance from me. I'm heavy breathing and so is he. It's crowded now in here, some of the boys have recognized Richard and soon the others gather at us asking for a photo or an autograph, I hadn't idea he was so popular, I tried to watch the show sometimes but I never managed to see an entire episode, see him on telly made me though about us and I felt bad every time. He's annoyed despite the smile and the happy chatting with the fans, just little clues of it, no one will guess it but I know him and to me is clear. I'm so relieved by this interruption, I was so close to drag him in a dark corner or in his car for have him. 

After a while the guys are gone, Richard take my hand and we walk out in the street. A little embarrass is fall between us but we are both smiling stroking each other's hand, we stay silent until we arrive at Richard's car. He parked at the other end of the main street, but it seem like we had just turned the corner, the moment to say goodbye is near. I smile at the sight of the Jag, it was one of his dreams cars and she's beautiful, really a piece of art. Richard show me the E-type talking about its details all proud of it, one of his hand moving in the air and the other one still in mine. I missed his enthusiasm, this passion he always put on what he do, that sparkle in his eyes. I'm staring at him, I hear Richard talk but I can't listen a single word. His phone bring us to the ground again. He shut it and look at me, his hand stop gesturing and move in my hair, he pull of the puppy face before come closer.

R: Come with me...  
B: it's not a good idea....

It really isn't, his mum never had much sympathy for me, I can't blame her honestly, probably she expected Richard to had a nice and feminine girlfriend, who would keep him calm down, not a sort of playmate with would do exactly the opposite, a companion with do daredevil things and more others crazy stuff, at some point he spent more time at my home than in his parents' house, and at the end of school, in the holidays we disappeared for days, loading the car or the bike with food and camping equipment to go everywhere we wanted. In an era without mobile phone I think she was worried for his son, but at the time we didn't mind it. Although my parents wasn't worried at all, when they were young they were a sort of hippies and I had all the freedom I wanted. 

R: I'm not going to leave you, not now...

I I'm so close to him, I can feel his heartbeat, it take me an effort to don't surrender at his request. I try to explain to Richard, that's the better thing we can do, I will come back in London, Monday, we will see each other's soon and most of all we need time to think about at all that's happened today. His hand left mine and move on my waist, our foreheads touch while his soft voice talk.

R: I've nothing to think about...Billie, I l...

I hush Richard quickly, struggling for don't burst in tears again while we kiss, I don't want hear those words now, I'm still scared this is all happened in the spur of the moment, I push him back gently recalling all my self control.

B: Please Rich...go to your family now...just do it... 

Richard nod and free me from the hug, I give him my phone number and watch him get in the car and drive away. I already regret to let him go away. Is it something so good just can't function no more? Or love will tear us apart again?


	6. Hooked on a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Richard's point of view

Awkward, this word sum up perfectly the dinner. I was awfully in late, when I arrived at the restaurant where my brother did his new book celebration's supper I was a mess, ruffled hair and swollen red lips, I babbled some apologies and just sat down. For all the time I spent in there I was completely distracted, smiling like an idiot by myself without hear a single word from the people around me. My mind constantly turned back at what happened this afternoon between me an Billie, the happiness to be together again, I'm high on believing she's still in love with me after all this time, the pleasant warmth of her body, her lips sweet as candies, it's taste stay on my mind, the kisses and the moans, all these thoughts painted a stupid expression on my face.  
When finally we came back to my parent's home I just ran upstairs in my old room and then I remembered with a bit of disappointment, Mum turned it in a guest's room. All my old stuff, the posters and the furniture moved away. I wanted to call Billie, hear her voice, talk about us, now and in our older days but it was late, I didn't wanted scare her with a call in the middle of the night, so I tried to find some memory of us in the attic, I was hopeless, after she went away I get rid of all the stuff which remembered me of her, photos, letters and presents, only the sight of them was painful. I'm moving cardboard boxes by a while, and found nothing, I'm feeling stupid, but I won't give up. My perseverance get some achievement, a big brown box whit my name which I never saw before was hidden behind my brother's old textbooks. Mum calligraphy wrote on it : "For Rich, I though was a shame throw away this stuff."

Inside the box there's a lot of photos, cards and gifts, I'm getting emotional at their sight. The shabby cotton of a t-shirts run under my fingers, the name of the band almost dissolved after all the laps in the washer machine but at my eyes now look the same of years ago, when I saw her for the first time. My hands shake while I try to lit a cigarette and my eyes burn, slowly I calm down looking at the photos of us.

Me and Billie in our first trip in London to see a concert, Billie on her bike showing me her middle finger with a cheeky face, us in a tent in the Lake district, photos of her smiling with our mates or acting tough at some motorcycles gathering or just self shoot of us pulling out silly faces...tons of memories which hit me hard in the feelings. A birthday card with words of love written with her messy calligraphy, unusual thing for her, it's my breaking point. I'm gonna call her, no matter if it's late I need to hear her voice. I never felt so good with no one, for years I tried to find in the women I used to date a little part of what I had with Billie, failing earlier or later anytime. 

Bless mobile phones, in the early days we had to call each other at the family telephone. I was always intimidated by the possibility one of her parents would answer the call, at the beginning of our relationship although and when I got used to it, there was always the shadow of my mum behind me to told me to hang off or I had to pay the bill. Now I feel nervous as the first time I phoned her, taking long drags from the fag to try to relax a bit while on the other side the phone ring. After few seconds which seem hours to me, Billie's voice pop out, she sound surprised but happy, she's panting slightly and when I ask her what's going on the answer leave me shocked.


	7. Run rabbit run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Billie point of view, in the chapter before Richard and her was talking at the phone and he was surprised by that she was doing in the middle of the night....
> 
> I was very busy in the last weeks, the chapter is a bit short and the title suck, I'm sorry, hahaha

A strange silence is fall at the other side of the phone, I start be worried and then a laugh pop out from it.

R: Are you doing what?

B: Exactly what I said, I'm digging an hole...

The laugh became louder and I use this time to catch breath, despite the hour and the cold breeze, I'm steaming, the work was tough. I didn't remembered I buried it so deeply in the ground.

R: Have you killed some one and are you trying to hide the body?

We are both giggling like idiots

B: Yes, you know I have a bad temper...

R: Oh yes, I know...

Richard mock me an this is so...familiar, I missed this, our way to always joke and have fun of the other.

B: Mind you...There's enough room for another body...

R: Well right...seriously, why are you digging an hole in the middle of the night?

That's a good question, when I come back for my first holiday since I was abroad just the sight of all the stuff related to Richard made me feel angry and sad, I resisted the impulse to burn all our photos and cards in a big fire in the backyard and closed all of them in a metal box, I carried it in the woods out of the town and buried all, in the hope one day I would be able to look at them again with a smile.

B: I'm trying to find a sort of time capsule...

The excited noises at the other side of the phone, make me smile, I was more than sure of that reaction, his adventure sense is tingling and he start shooting questions, where, why and what. I could almost see him all excited walking around in the room in search of the car's keys. I'm not wrong, judging by the sounds I hear on the background, steps down the stairs, a victorious "Ah-ah" and the metallic sounds of the keys. 

I quickly cut off his enthusiasm, I really want him to came here, but all my purposes to be careful will be thrown away, if I'd see him now I will never be capable to stop myself. What happened this afternoon, hit me so hard, I thought about Richard all the time since we separated, it's so unbelievable, so beautiful, be in his arms again made me jump back in time. I never desired him so much and at the same time I never was so scared by my feelings. I tell him some excuses, the late hour and others nonsense, I tell him, this is something I have to do by myself and the delusion on his voice is hurtful, it's hard don't change my mind and tell to Richard to run here as fast as he can. I feel even bad when his sweet voice wish me goodnight, with the promise to call me tomorrow morning before start his journey to London.

I keep work with the shovel and finally the blade hit something metallic. My hands shake as I take off from the soil the old box where I sealed all my memories of us. There's a padlock, all rusty, I had forgot its presence, I don't have the keys, I hit it with the shovel with all my strength and it jump off. Now I only have to open this Pandora's vase. There's a knot in my stomach and I can't stop shaking, I can't do it by myself. I sat on the plan of my pick up, trying to find a cigarette and calm a little, instead of smoke I call Richard. I don't have to explain nothing, as he answer the call only three words came off before he hang the phone.

R : I'm coming.

I giggle despite the tears which had filled my eyes again. What a moron...he not even gave me the time to tell him where I am.


	8. This must be the place

Keys, where I've put those bloody keys? I'm running downstairs, it's 3 am and I'm doing a bloody mess, I'm expecting mum to wake up and shout at me for all this noise. I'm in a hurry, She's waiting for me, I was rolling on my bed, unable to sleep and when she called me, I get up quick like a lightning bolt and I dressed up as fast as I could, fighting with the jeans and to find the right side of the jumper, lacing my shoes with shaking hands cause the adrenaline. Now I need the keys of mum's car. Ah-ah find them! I grab the jacket without care of wear it and go towards the shed. My hand froze on the door handle, I run back upstairs, take Billie's t-shirt and the box with all our old stuff, check in my pocket for the fags and then down again. I stop in front of the bar closet, grab a bottle of my dad's Gin and put all on board of mum's car. Here I go! The tyres squeal as I left the house path and then, at the junction with the road I realize I don't know where to go.

What an idiot, well, phone, Billie, let's go! My hands run in all my pockets, no clue of my mobile, I swear putting reverse gear, get back in home, muttering swear in search of the bloody phone, few minutes and I'm in the car again, Billie 's number glowing on the screen.  
Her voice come off, just a word.

B: Moron

She's chuckling but in a strange way, I don't like it, I push harder on the throttle, grateful the street is empty at this hour of the night. 

R: Thank you love....Where are you?

I tried to joke, but I'm worried, She's alone only God know where, her reply hit me like a punch in the stomach.

B: The old car junkyard, just out of my town...in the woods...

I remember that place, no other one would have be more appropriate for bury our old stuff. Sometimes I forget, she was such a romantic girl. Behind the tough look there was millions of little sweets gestures, behind all the jokes and the mockery, she always was so careful and supportive. After she leave I spent months suffering, thinking she was fine and happy, probably with another lucky bastard, having fun in her new life away from me. I've been in that place many times, smoking and blaming myself.

The old junkyard, was already old fifteen years ago, just out of the little town where Billie lived, was our favourites playground. We spent our days, wondering around, in search of spare parts for our bikes, or walking in the near woods. We assembled two crappie motocross bike in the workshop of her father and we raced through the forest until the river below, doing stunts on the desert gravel quarry. It was the scenario of many important moments for us and in the clearing, where I'm going now, at the panoramic overlook, struggling trough the narrow bumpy path, with my mum's car, one of our most precious memories took place. 

I can recall it so clearly, it almost hurt. It was some months we hanged out together, it was a cloudy day, with the typical electricity in the air which announce a storm coming but that didn't stopped us to had a walk, the atmosphere, the dark sky, made it look dangerous and surreal, increasing our sense of adventure. There was lots of places to discover in the woods, so we walked all excited around like two kids, talking about our dreams of travels. We kept going even after some thunder cracked in the sky, giggling instead to be scared and when we arrived at the overlook, baffled by the view, It started rain so heavily to soak our clothes before give us the time to run in the forest for repair ourselves. We stood, looking at each other surprised, while the cold rain dropped on us more and more, laughing like idiots. She was so beautiful and I froze for a moment, before move away a lock of wet hair from her face. She pulled off a smile so sweet to melt my heart. I told her, what I struggled to don't say in the previous months, scared to death to be refused, despite we already acted like a couple. Not a complicate speech, just a "God, Billie I bloody love you!" Before kiss her so passionately, we soon found us rolling on the wet grass panting and giggling, don't stopping until we were shaking so hard for the cold our teeth battened.

I guess I'm arrived, there's an old pick up truck parked just at the end of the path. The headlights of the car enlight the front of an old Ford Bronco, and I can spot on the back a tiny light and a cloud of smoke. I quickly walk off the car and I find her, sat on the plan, tormenting an handwritten piece of paper and looking at me with an upset smile. Her cheeks are wet by the tears, her hair a complete mess and she's so naturally beautiful to leave me breathless. I get closer, put the bottle of Gin on the plan with a smirk, before wrap her in my arms.

I can count on the fingers of an hand the times I saw her tears, for today it's enough. I hold her tight, caressing her hair, fighting back the impulse to kiss her and push her down on the plan of the pick up, that cute expression, the closeness, her hands under my jacket gripping my jumper had turned me on, but is not the moment now. Most of all I want to know what's on that piece of paper and hear her laugh. After all I feel so good, here in her arms, with her scent on my nose...it's all I ever wanted, this must be the place...we have all the time we want now...


	9. Love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Billie are together again, what would happen?

The air of the night it's crispy but I'm comfortably warm. Richard's is cuddling me, my face snuggle on his neck, while he stroke my hair. He's arrived here quickly after my call, bringing a bottle of Gin and showing me a sweet smile before hug me tight. I guess he was worried, sure I look terrible, in the wait I couldn't avoid to open the box of all our memories and on top of it there was a letter. At first I thought was one of the few Richard wrote to me, but it wasn't. It was a letter I wrote to myself years ago, before bury the box, wishing to my future self if I will read it, it's because I found some one else and I would be able to look at the content of the box with a smile instead of the anger and sadness I felt when I wrote it. Useless say, II've burst in tears again.

Richard is kissing my forehead, the contact of his warm lips on my skin is so pleasant, I'm so close to kiss him back...

R: What happened? Have you found one of my letters and my dreadful poetry made you cry?

I giggle, despite the fact there's a note of anxiety in his soft voice behind the joke...

B: Is not one of yours...I wrote it...a sort of letter for my future self...

He's tingling with curiosity, sweetly freeing me from the hug to reach the paper rested on my lap.

B: Rich...don't read it...

Too late, he took the flashlight and sat beside me on the pick up plan. I light up a cigarette, looking at the expressions which spread across his face. At the beginning his lips were curved in a sweet smile, as he go on reading he crack in a laugh and read out loud.

R: That was rude... that little bastard...gutless, selfish moron...

B: Yeah...I was a bit in anger I guess...I suggest you to put that letter down....

Obviously he don't and continue the reading, the smile on his face is gone now, replaced by a sad frown, I can hear him gloat and then he move backwards behind me, he put the letter down and wrap his arms around my waist, hiding his face in my hair.

B: I told you to don't read it...  
R: Yeah right...you know, how many time I did what you told me?

I can't avoid to giggle at the thought, even if from his voice, I feel Richard is quite upset, he's holding me a bit tighter than usual, I can feel he's tense, like this afternoon when he show me the photo. Sure he will prefer dig his eyes off rather than admit he got emotional. What a stupid thing to do but cute at the same time, like boys don't cry and all those ridiculous manly things I can't even blame him for do, because I behave the same usually. It's happened more than once in our days together and always he hidden against me like now, my hands slide on his forearms while I reply back with a playful tone.

B: None?

Richard let escape a tiny laugh

R: Come on...that's not true...

I tangle my fingers with his, leaning backwards in his arms.

B: Oh really? Let me think....there was "Richard that bloke is twice your size is not a good idea keep annoy him..."

He's relaxing a bit, choking a laugh in my hair.

R: Yeah...I remember this one...

I keep going

B: or..."Richard, we can't do it, it's a bloody funeral..."

He's snuggling on my neck, we are stroking each other's hands.

R: He was a fucking bastard, and you liked it, twice...

B: You have a good memory, haven't you? 

We are both giggling now.

B: There was also... "Richard you can't jump that stream, the ramp is not inclined enough..." 

R: Hang on a minute, it was you that time...  
B: Oops...

He definitely feel better, or so he looks like, is getting cold despite the pleasant warmth caused by the closeness of our bodies. I give a glance at the bottle beside us, I really need a sip of that Gin now, I'm so tempted to turn to face Richard and push him down on the plan of the pick up. I feel like we are again young, camping in the woods, the full moon and the starry sky above us are just magnificents, the noises from the forest are a perfect soundtrack and I'm so cozy...

Instead of drink, I pick a bunch of photos from the box, Richard find a comfortable position, resting his chin on my shoulder to look at them in the yellow light of the torch near us. Richard sit on his old Honda Motorcycle, a beautiful smile on his face and the hair messed up by the wind. Us just woke up in the tent, Richard with a black eye and a painfull but satisfied smirk, holding a bag of ice and again us, laughing at the pub or fixings our bikes. Richard asleep, with his face all scribbled with a felt tip pen, a little revenge of mine for had been a bad winner in the afternoon...

R: I had the shadow of those curly mustache for two weeks...

Richard sigh, playfully tickling me over the t-shirt, we keep cuddling and softly talking, looking at the photographs, one by one, giggling and remembering the stories behind the shoots in this pleasant walk on the memorie's lane. 

It's almost dawn, there's only a big book on the bottom of the box, I carefully take it off. As I open it there are tickets and cards pinned at the pages, all the movies and the gigs we saw together, notes about the places we visited and the few letters Richard wrote to me, until the last pages filled with a list of all the things and trips we wanted to do. There's a knot in my throat, Richard hands slide on mines closing the book, I put it beside us while he call my name with a crackly voice.  
I turn slightly to face him, his arms still around my waist and a frown so upset to break my heart.

R: I'm sorry...

My hands move on his cheek, playing with the hair upon his ear, I try to smile sweetly.

B: Sorry for what?

R: ...for had been a selfish, gutless, bastard...

I get closer, leaning my forehead against his.

B: It's history...and it was my fault as well...I know you didn't really wanted to broke, but I was too self proud and stubborn for do something...

R: It was my fault...I have had to talk with you...I...

My fingers run through his hair as I gently hush him.

B: Doesn't matter...It's alright...

Richard is looking at me straight in the eyes, the soft light of the morning draw the shadow of his eyelashes on his skin, a tiny smile curve his lips as he timidly ask:

R: Are you sure you want me again?

I try to hold a laugh, what a stupid question...he was the love of my life, he hurt me and broken my heart, Richard was hurt as well, now he's here again and I still love him. 

B: ...Let me think about it...

I smile happily in front of Richard's baffled face before kiss him sweetly.


	10. Raindrops keep falling on my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look like all is going smoothly between Billie and Richard, after had a walk on the memories lane they are kissing on the back of her pick up...

I simply panicked for a moment and then she kissed me. This mean she want be mine again? I hope so, because I don't want leave her again, just the thought to lose her another time break my heart. We are sat on the pick up plan, slowly kissing, tasting each other without hurry or anxiety, more or less, because I need hear her to tell me she want me back. It's seem pretty much obvious, she's cuddling me, her lips touch mine so sweetly, her hands run gently through my hair and I begin feel so comfortably numb.

R: I take it as a yes...

I manage to say, my voice betraying my lack of confidence. Instead of reply she kiss me again, more hungrily and I try to slow down, I feel rather stupid, but I can do nothing about it, we swept this afternoon roles, I'm near to lose myself in her warmth but the thought of what happened between us years ago keep holding me back, the realization of how deeply I hurt her, all our dreams shattered, how our lives would have be different if only I wasn't such an idiot, had suddenly filled my mind and unlike me out of the pub, she stop for ask me sweetly what's the matter.

I just shake my head, trying to carry on, focusing my attention to her.

B: Are you sure? Because I need your full attention...

She whisper to me, her hands sliding down on my torso until reach the line of my waistband, her fingers unbuckle my belt and without think I grab her wrists.

R: What about " We need time to think..."

B: I changed my mind...

She brush her lips on mine freeing her hands and my stupid tongue instead of slip in her mouth talk again.

R: Can I ask why?

B: Seriously Rich, what's going on? 

There's an hint of irritation in her voice now and I spill off the words which floated in the back of my brain for the whole day.

R: You don't really want to start again, didn't you? Since I saw you through the window today, the only though in my mind was to have a second chance, but you had to think about us...and now? What's changed?

B: Oh...well sorry if I was a bit confused...I didn't saw you for fifteen bloody years...

The irritation now is more than an hint, I'm walking into a minefield but I'm getting nervous and can't hold myself to say.

R: It was the same for me! But I hadn't no doubt!  
She give me a murderous glance, she don't raise her voice but his tone is so deeply harsh to make me freeze.

B: Maybe...cause the last words you heard from me weren't : "Fuck off, you know a thing? Do whatever you want, is not my fucking business anymore."

She was not lying when she told me she remembered all what I said. I'm speechless, she's right and I'm feeling like an idiot. 

B: You give up on us...

That's not true, I was scared, I did a mistake but...I'm panicking.

R: I not...oh dammnit you told me it was alright...it's history you said...

B: I though so...but for fuck's sake...you left me you bloody idiot! You fucking coward, at the first big difficult you gave up! Goddamnit Richard! And now you dare complaining to me? I was scared... You utter bastard...

She's furious and beautiful, her cheeks red and her eyes flaming, strangely more she keep insult me and more I feel relived, we never had the chance to argue about what happened between us, I feel like an heavy weight is lifted from my chest, and I can't stop the smile which is spreading across my face. Obviously this fired her up even more.

B: Are you fucking kidding me?

She grabbed the hems of my jacket so tight her knuckles whitened. I mutter a sorry trying unsuccessfully to stay serious, but can't behave at all, the thought of all our arguments and of the way they usually ended just crossed my mind, sending a wave of heat through my veins. I grab her wrists, my lips crash on hers and my tongue make is way in her mouth, I keep kissing her until her catch on my jacket loose and she start moan.

She manage to break the kiss, pushing me away, both of us breathless.

B: Fuck Richard...this is not a situation you can solve kissing me or...Jesus...

R: Punch me if it would help you...

I bet she want do it since I left her, she always had an hot temper, and I honestly deserve it.

B: Yeah maybe I should...

She grab my jacket again, closing tight her fist and pointing it to me. I shut my eyes as I see her ready to hit me but nothing happen, she let go my jacket muttering:

B: I can't hit you...not with that face you're pulling out...  
She avoid my eyes, we are still close, our legs touch on the pick up plan, and I can feel she's slightly shaking.

R: Right.. right...I give you another try...look, it's better this face? 

I show her a stupid expression, eyes crossed and a idiotic smile.

B: Rich...

She look at me rolling her eyes and I keep going with my best selection of silly faces until she smack my forehead with her fingers telling me I'm an hopeless moron, but almost smiling.

B: Rich...seriously...I can't go through that shit again...

She leaned her head on my shoulder, her hair tickle my nose and I pull her in my arms, cupping her face to look at her in the eyes, my thumb rub her cheek sweetly.

R: You don't will have to...I promise...

I whisper, she look sideways unable to stare at me.

B: Promises...there's a book in that box full of promises...don't fool me again...

R: Listen....look at me...

I drag her even closer, my hand slip under her jacket caressing her back.

R: I did the biggest mistake of my whole life that day, I'm not going doing it again...I'm not that stupid...

I try to sound funny in the end and I get rewarded, a tiny smile curve her lips.

B: Better you're not or next time I'll smack your face for real...

Her hands move up to my neck while she kiss me, her fingers play with my hair, the rhythm of our lips increase more and more, firing us up second after second, our heavy breaths create clouds of steam between us in the crisp hair of the morning. We fall down on the plan and she pull me on top of her, it was so long I didn't felt her body under mine in this way, I let escape a low groan as I start grind against her, we are burning despite the cold, panting and needy kissing, I let slip one hand on her bottom filling the thin gap between us, the friction of our bodies is so pleasant my mind is going blank, there's only her and her warmth, her moans suffocate in our mouths. I can't bear it for long, but she's at the limit as well as me, she break the kiss, breathing out my name, her words spilled on my lips, because I can't stop kiss her neither for a second.

B: Rich...I need you...now...

Our usual bad luck strike again, heavy drops of rain fall on us.

R: For fuck's sake.. 

I sigh causing her a breathless giggle.

B: Is this fucking place...

She keep take care of my lips slipping her hands between us to open her trousers. I help her to pull them down, while she kick away her shoes and then I quickly lower my jeans and boxers.

B: Well...rain never stopped us...

She smirk at me, pulling me down on her again. She's shivering for the contact of the cold metal on her bare skin or for the tension, maybe for both, the drops fall more frequently on us and I'm shaking slightly as well, but not for the temperature, because I'm on fire.  
I'm pumping myself on her entrance stroking on her wet softness, we are both panting, I'm choking my low groans on her neck, unable to dip in.

R: I need you to...relax a bit, babe...

I breath out on her skin, trying to don't be rough in my efforts to enter her, her chest lifting in deep breaths while she sigh my name. I tease her lips, tugging and sucking them lightly and slowly in that way, which I know drive her utter crazy, going backwards and forwards gaining access through her tightness inch after inch at every thrust. Her low whimpers turn soon in breathless moans as I finally fulfil her with all my length, shutting my eyes in bliss and groaning in pleasure.

She wrap her legs around my waist, following my slow movements, smoother, thrust after thrust. Her hands grip at my shoulders as I fast my pace, her moans louder, the smell of wet soil and grass on my nostrils and the icy drops running over us combined at her sensual noises send me in ecstasy.

A wave of animal energy run up through my body and I pin her hands above her head. My hips jerking heavily between her legs, pumping relentlessly, causing her twitch on the edge of her climax, she clench around me so tight, I'm biting my lip so hard it blood. She's repeatedly calling my name riding her own pleasure, until my tongue hush her and she let herself go completely, stretching around me even tighter. The metallic taste of my blood in our mouths made me blow up, crossing my fingers to hers, shaking hard on the last bits of my release as she suck my bleeding lower lip.

We are soaked wet, there's a light drizzle now and our bodies steam. We are both short of breath, still holding hands, she's looking at me with a smile so beautiful I though I could never seen again on her face.

B: God almighty...

R: Yeah...it's one of my many nicknames...

She giggle before playfully bite my lip, and I can't keep my mouth shut.

R: I have to tell it to you...because I never was so sure of something in my life than of this...

B: Rich...

I keep going, I have to say it out loud for my own sanity.

R: I don't expect you to tell me the same but...I..

B: Come on, Rich...is not a bit of a cliche? The same place, the rain...

She smile sweetly, our fingers play and our noses stroked, she tell me simply three words and we keep going kissing until we shake for the cold...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Billie point of view, sorry it take it longer than expected, thanks for reading!

I'm freezing and burning at the same time, there's a heavier drizzle falling down and even if it don't hit me cause Richard is on top of me, the pick up plan is wet and all my back side is soaked, for not mention my bare bottom and legs.

I couldn't care less. It's a while we are in this situation, unable to stop kissing despite the cold, his clothes are soaked, drops of rain roll down his forehead, hitting my nose, our hands are still entwined and our lips haven't stopped play for more than a second since I cut it off his declaration of love with my own. 

Dawn is passed by a while and I know we have to stop and go home, Richard have to, he told me, in the late afternoon he have to take a flight, work business, he said and he haven't slept at all, the journey to London will be harder every minute we keep spend together.  
At the same time I just want stay here, scared as I am to find out all this was just a dream as he'll let my hands go. It's hard to believe even after we made love so desperately, to be together again, in love as in our old days. 

I hate be the voice of calm and reason, especially now, when I feel so happy, like I wasn't by long time and so comfortable and safe like I wasn't with anyone, except Richard himself. I free my hands by his, cupping his face and trying to smile.

" We should move before get pneumonia..."

As I was expect I get hushed instantaneously, his lips pressing on mine, softly tugging, his tongue teasing slightly, breaking my attempt to resist. Not I'm trying harder, to be fair, I need him again already, I give him full access immediately, letting escape muffled moans at the feeling of his tongue caressing mine while his hands found their way under my wet t-shirt, his cold palms sending shivers down my spine as they climb up my stomach until cup my breasts. Richard's action set fire between my thighs, but at the same time cause me to shake for the coldness. 

" It's alright babe? Are you still tense? "

He ask me timidly, one of his hands coming back quickly to my cheek, sweetly stroking it. I shake my head, reassuringly smiling, his eyes locked in mine are making me melt, but I can't stop shiver.

" I don't want to spoil the romance Rich...but I can't feel my bottom anymore... I think I just got hypothermia..."

I'm giggling but my teeth clatter, I have suddenly realized how cold I am.   
Richard suppress a laugh, carefully leaving a kiss on my forehead.

"Right...better move on..."

As he slowly move to get up, I can't help myself to pull him back again over me, my fingers running through his wet hair as I kiss him deeply again, finding a bit of relief in the warmth of his mouth.  
Richard let me do for a while before push me back gently, sweetly smiling at my disappointed pout.

" Just be patient for a moment..."

He take off his leather jacket and then leaning to the side of the pick up invite me to sit on his lap, it take me an effort persuade my legs to move, but I'm soon straddling him and Richard put his jacket around my shoulders to keep me warm.

"Thank you"

I softly say just in time before Richard take on where we had left few seconds ago. I'm pulled again on his intoxicating scent and taste, the rain have give us a moment of break and his hands are on my thighs, massaging them more vigorously as our kisses deepen and our moans start spill out again off our lips. My hands lift his wet jumper, touching and savoring the shape of his torso, his soft skin cold as well as my hands, but we are again so hooked up by each other, our bodies start heathen moment after moment. 

Richard wrap me tighter in his embrace and I move my attention to his growing erection between us, slowly stroking it, his breathless whimpers are only accelerating my desire to sank on his shaft, now that the initial tension I felt earlier is gone, replaced by the familiar sensation of be back at our intimacy, I can let me go easily, and at the sound of my name been called so needy by him I lift myself up enough to let us melt together once again.

My eyes shut in bliss, our breaths quicken in tune with the other, only interrupted by long sighs. Richard's hands cup my bottom, following my smooth movements, his catch tighten every time I rock my hips and he reach my deepest point. I give me a moment to look at him, and the mere sight of his face, his lips slightly parted and his eyelids fluttering send fizz of electricity through my veins, clearly he's no more the boy I knew, he's a proper man, his manly hands touch me as always had, but the little wrinkles around his shut eyes, his arms, stronger than they ever been, remind me he is not "my" Richard, but a brand new one and I want to discover all these little changes I missed in the long time we weren't together.

The thought don't last long, he's hips bucking up to meet mines, urging me to a faster pace recall my attentions to us, my hands clench at his t-shirt and loudest moans echoes in the desert overlook point, and after all he's not so different than he was, some attitudes never changes, as his habit to torment his bottom lip with his teeth when he's close to the climax. I'm close as well, keep my eyes open despite the delightful view he is cost me an effort, Richard's hand move up on my back, ending through my hair, to gently draw me in a kiss and I feel the knot of heat in my stomach near to blow, as we separate for a moment and our eyes meet I start shake again and soon we are both riding our pleasure until the last bit at the same time, his hand still on my face tenderly stroking my cheek with his thumb.

We are smiling to each other, both knackered at this point, our lips softly brush before rest in a hug.   
Richard leave a track of kisses on my neck until reach my ear, his voice is nothing more than a whisper as he told me how much he missed me and how much he love me. 

I ruffle his hair, biting my lips at the feeling of the tears rising up again to my eyes, glad he can't see me, cause my face is hidden on the crook of his neck. 

"Welcome back" 

I manage to say after few seconds, leaving a kiss on his lips before get up. My heart miss a bit in front of his smile, since the first time I saw him, I couldn't help from melt in front of it, but we are soaked and tired and have to separate for a while...

"We really need to move on now..."

I start search for my panties and trousers down on the ground, I spot them near the pickup's tyre, they're damp wet and useless and I toss them on the plan. Richard is at my side now, pulling me in is arms once more, giggling at our messed condition, his clothes are wet as well, but we can't care less of our condition, the time we spent together it worth every second nevermind if we have to drive home in such state. 

I free myself from the hug, more we stay close and more I find hard to leave him, I pull off a blanket from the cabin of the bronco and wrap it around my hips like a skirt, Richard meanwhile had reached his mum car, and he's carrying back a cardboard box to me. He crack up in a laugh in front of my new outfit and I playfully punch his arm. 

" God if the rozzers stop me in my way to home..." 

I sigh before join him in his uncontrollable giggle. 

" You should have this..."

I look at the box and at the words written on the side, fighting back the curiosity that's pushing me to look inside it, for today I can't bear another walk through our memories and then leave him go away. 

"I Keep it but we will look at this stuff together when we see again..."

Richard put the box on the passenger seat of my pickup and pull off something black, it don't take me much to figure what it is. 

" Take this at least..." 

He push in my hands that, I know is my old Ac/dc t-shirt, the one I wore the first time we met. I look at it, the worn cotton run through my fingers and I carefully put it on top of the box, drawing Richard in my arms.  
"After all this time?"

"Always...no well...right, you should thank my mum, I tried to get rid of all our stuff...because you know..."

I hush him, I know what he mean, and a little thought of love for Mrs Hammond cross my mind, we are quickly lost in each other again, Richard is pushing me gently against the pickup and it's harder than this afternoon slowing down until stop his actions. 

" Rich...I hate say this...God know if I want stay here with you all the day but..." 

Richard hands linger for a moment on my hips, his lips playfully biting mine.

" All day...all night..."

His lips briefly brush mine and then his arm slip around my waist, messing my hair and looking at me with a sad frown, sighing:

"...sometimes I hate my work..."

Richard wrap me tighter in his arms, I snuggle on his neck as his hand stroke softly my hair.

"I'll call you right when I arrive in London...and then everyday...I promise..."

My hands caress his back, through the damp jumper.

"...just...take care..."

"Don't worry about me...by the way... how did you get here with your huge pickup? The path is so narrow..."

I choke a laugh in his neck.

"There's a new road which arrive in town right down there"

"Oh for crying out loud..."

He sigh and I can't help if not laugh harder.

"Is not funny...I almost smashed my mum's car..."

He slightly bite my ear, we are both giggling now.

"Tell her to bring it to my workshop, I'll fix it if you need..."

Richard kiss my forehead before free me from the hug.

"Don't worry about that"

He give a look at the pick-up, walking around it, letting his hand slide on the side.

"What a machine you got!"

I pull off a cocky smile, it was only junkyard material when I bought it.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I restored it until the last nut."

Richard walk around the Bronco, observing the details, I follow him few steps back, smiling at his concentrate look, his eyes sparkling while his finger follow the shape of the letters on the bonnet, he always had a soft spot for pick-up trucks.

"It's absolutely great."

He join me near the driver door, I hand him a card of my workshop in London.

" Highway star? Good name's choice!"  
"You're welcome."  
"I just bought an old defender... maybe you can help me at restore it...I miss us do dirty works together..."

Richard take me in his arms again and I joke.

"You mean...me work under the bonnet and you work under my clothes?"  
"Oh come on...but yes that as well..." 

Richard replied chuckling and I can't resist to kiss him again.

"I'll be back Friday...can't wait to see you again..."  
"Me too..."

I give him a last kiss and climb on the cabin.  
"Follow me, I show you the way to town..."

Soon we are on the road, I can see him in the rearview mirror and once we arrive at the crossroad, he flash the lights and wave at me. I wave back, looking at his car going away, I keep drive for a while, until stop at the roadside and light a cigarette, smiling by myself while tears roll down from my eyes.


	12. Don't call me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Billie just said goodbye, he's coming back home after their night out.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and comments are very well appreciated! Oh and sorry for eventual grammar's mistakes.

The road is empty at this early hour of the morning, arrive at my parent's home will not take long, I'm knackered but at the same time I can't stop smile by myself like an idiot. The last twenty-four hours had been crazy and I feel so good and happy like I wasn't by long time. If not for my soaked clothes and my body aching for the night up I will still find hard to believe me and Billie had spent the night together and we are a couple again.

Few miles and I'm home, I leave the car in the driveway, in the hope will start rain again and wash all the mud left on the chassis. I walk silently in the house, I just want a shower and roll in the bed.

" Next time you borrow my car you should ask the permission before Richie"

Mum was waiting me in the kitchen, she's smiling despite the pretend severe pose, hands on her waist and a disapproval's frown.

"Sorry..."  
"Billie?"

I mess up my hair, feeling my cheek flush for the shame, I'm still not sure mum liked her and before I can ask how she know I was with Billie, mum add:

"Only her can make you come back home in such a state...Andrew told me you saw her this afternoon..."

I nod sheepishly, she don't look cross but I feel like I'm again an almost twenty years old boy who's just sneaked at home and caught red handed.

" Hurry up, take an hot shower, I make breakfast meanwhile!"

I almost run upstairs and the hot water of the shower soon warm me up pleasantly, as I get out the tiredness hit me hard, now that the adrenaline is gone my eyes struggle to stay open, at least I manage to dry my hair and put some fresh clothes on before join mum in the kitchen.

A hot mug of milk and a couple of bread's slices with marmalade are waiting for me on the table. 

I mutter a thank you, I'm still slightly embarrassed, like if I did something nasty. I can't even blame mum if she disapprove, when me and Billie were young we were tremendous, always around with our bikes or going in search of adventures with my car, always in trouble as well, and for sure they're first encounter wasn't the best possible one.

Billie and I were hanging out together by few weeks, usually I was the one who went to her town, mostly because we spent lot of our time in her dad's workshop, or in her bedroom. That day we decided to go at a bikers gathering in another town so I rode my bike to the destination where I was supposed to join Billie and her friends.

When I arrived I started to look around to find her and the scene I was in front of as I spotted her, wasn't that I excepted.

Billie was alone, dressed as usual, with tight worn out jeans and black leather jacket, she was smoking and she was annoyed. Two blokes older than us were hitting on her, she wasn't worried, unlike me, as I walked in her direction I had the clear sight of hers " What the fuck these bloody idiots wants" face.

I've always been pretty much short or at least shorter than the two arseholes who were annoying my, girlfriend? At the time we just hanged around having fun together even if we acted yet like a couple, however I thought to save the situation, in my plan I was going to act cool and tough, for impress her.

I joined them and putting an arm around Billie's shoulders I asked cockily:

"There's some problem babe?"

Obviously all I obtained was a loud laugh by the two bastards, meanwhile Billie had thrown away the cigarette, and told me it was alright, nothing to worry about. 

We moved to go away and the two blokes stopped us immediately, at that point my blood had began to boil and short or not I was in my way to give them a lesson. Billie's hand gripped at my forearm, giving me a glance, silently intending they didn't worth to get in trouble, as a result they got more insistent, and I was gritting my teeth in the effort to not smash their faces, even if she still was pretty calm, annoyed as fuck but calm. Then things suddenly changed, the bigger one started joke about the fact I couldn't had be her man and a smile crossed her face.

" Right..."

She sighed and so quickly I barely saw it, Billie punched the bloke right below the jaw. I was astonished, suddenly cracking in a laugh at the absurdity of the situation, the bloke was stepping backwards confused and she was so beautifully dangerous I was mesmerized. After the general moment of baffle the other bloke attacked, missing my face for less than an inch. It turned out in a mess, others people had joined the action and me and Billie were in the middle of the fight. In between the chaos we created, we managed to sneak away running like hares and laughing as fools.

We reached the bikes and rode away as quick as possible determined to put as much distance we could between our and the utter madness we had just caused, still laughing and shouting at each other's any time we overtaken, enjoying the sound of destruction we left behind us when a police's car arrived by the opposite direction, directed to the place we were running away from.

In the rush I automatically headed to my home and then we arrived, still shaken by laughter, we both noticed the damages left by the fight. In the heat of the moment I didn't realized I was hit, but then, the taste of blood in my mouth made me conscious of the cut on my lip.

In the kitchen, I sat on the same chair where I'm now and Billie took care of me, cleaning the little bruises on my face.

She was right in front of me and I was still fuzzing from excitement, so my hands began move up to her thighs.

" You're crazy, babe"

I stated grabbing her bottom as she finished her work, causing her escape a laugh.

" Speaking of...we discussed this a thousand times yet...don't call me babe.."

She was poking at the bruise on my cheekbone and I pulled her closer.

"Mmmh why? Aren't you my babe?"

My words were muffled, my face was hidden on her chest, I nibbled my way up to her stomach, under the t-shirt she didn't worn bra, she used to do it often, that always made me gone mad and she was very aware of it. The shapes of her nipples were so clear through the thin cotton of the tee, like they only were waiting to be wrapped by my lips.

"...that's not the point.."

She shrugged as I started tease her, munching at her breast through the fabric of the tee, Billie's breath quickened and she had began curl a lock of my hair at her finger. Her effort to explain me she didn't want be called babe in front of other people was soon replaced by little moans as I close my mouth around her nipple, sucking and tugging it until she was purring leaned at me. 

My hand had slipped on the back of her thigh, teasing between her legs, causing her to slighty pull my hair mumbling my name. 

I guided her down to straddle me, she tugged at my lip, tormenting the little cut on it with her tongue, her touch made me flinch, only accelerating the stiffening in my jeans, I slept an hand on the back of her neck, drawing her in a deeper kiss, pleased by her lovely moans and by her taste of tobacco and honey, pulling her against my crotch a bit more and setting the pace of our grinding in tune whit that of our kisses.

We were getting lost in each other's, careless of be in my parent's kitchen and too hooked for move upstairs in my bedroom, I was just lifting up her t-shirt when mum walked in the kitchen.

In the awkward moment Billie acted like a pro, apologising coyly and introducing herself to my mother, anyway the wet spots and little red stains I had left on her white t-shirt, added at my bruised face, didn't save us from a murderous glance and as she left quicker as she could, didn't saved me from a infinite rant about be involved in brawls and date girls with so unlady like manners.

Mum's voice take me back from my thoughts, she suggest me to have a nap before start the journey to London, adding to take care of Billie this time and don't let her go away again.

I didn't expected it and I blush again, wrapping her in a hug.

"I will...I thought you didn't liked her..."

Mum shrug her shoulders moving an hand to mess my hair tenderly.

"Not much in the early days...but among the few girls you showed me...I never saw you so happy and spontaneous as you were with her..."

I leave a kiss on her cheek and then she send me to bed, telling me I'm too old for spend a whole night out and bloody hell if she's right, I'm exhaust, just the time to hit the bed and I fall dead asleep.


	13. Living on a prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Billie point if view, another memories from the past...
> 
> As always sorry for the grammar mistakes and thanks for reading!

The motorway is almost empty, I'm already halfway from London, the plan of the pickup is full loaded with all the spare parts I needed for the car I'm restoring in my workshop, after all it was a good idea start the journey late this night instead of tomorrow morning, I slept all the day after had come home from my night out with Richard and now I'm well rested and in a good mood, enjoying the drive and singing along the radio.

Monday is not even started by an hour and I just want time to fast forward until Friday when Richard will be back from his work trip and we will meet again.

We talked briefly at the phone this afternoon, while he was packing that he needed for the trip, four days in Norway for record the show, he told me with his soft voice, he couldn't wait to come back to see me and then he enthusiastically started shoot out plans for our date and many more things he want to do with me, if he didn't had to go to the airport for join his colleagues he would probably had keep going doing plans for the whole year. We have so much time to catch up and I'm so excited to see what will arrive next.

After a brief stop for a cup of coffee and a cigarette I'm on the road again, the radio is airing a song well know to me and for once after much time I can enjoy it, singing it out loud laughing by myself.

"Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer"

I never had much sympathy for this song and after I broke with Richard anytime I casually heard it begin on the radio I switched station as soon as I could, but tonight is different, it only carry back the memories of our first encounter.

I was seventeen and my cousin Tara insisted so much for make me join her and her friends at a discopub for her eighteen's birthday party, I gave up in the end.

I regretted the decision almost immediately, when I sat in the car with her silly and nosy friends and as we entered in the local I just wished to had stay at home, finishing to fix my bike, instead of there.

The music were pretty much awful and the people in there were so far from the kind of persons I used to hang out with, I blessed the fact I could, at least, drink how much I wanted for free.

I was trying to find a quiet place for sip my beer, sneaking through the crowd of yobs and chavs when I spotted a bunch of what looked more my kind of people, leather jackets and bands's t-shirts.

Between them, there was a shorter guy with a sort of long hair, who was telling a story causing his mates to laugh. I couldn't hear his words, but the way he spoke all animated, gesturing theatrically made hard to me take my eyes off, then for a brief moment he turned in my direction, our eyes had met and I couldn't help myself to not smile, leaving him rather surprised at my reaction, he cocked an eyebrow in a questioning way, before realize he was the one I were smiling at and show me such a beautiful smile it brightened his whole face.

Before we both had the occasion to do anything, the notes of should I stay or should I go from the clash started and he disappeared in the pogo madness created by his mates. 

At some point a bloke bumped on me, in the chaos of jumps and thrusts he lost equilibrium bouncing straight on my breasts. The swear I was spitting out died in my throat as I looked at the guy. Big brown eyes nervously looking sideways, not much taller than me and a so embarrassed expression to transcend cuteness. I giggled at his utter adorableness as he began apologize for the incident, tripping over the words and messing his hair. 

When the music changed and Living on a prayer started we both instinctively pulled off a disgusted expression and looking at each other we cracked simultaneously in a laugh.

As we managed to stop chuckling we found ourselves rather tense, stupidly smiling but without the guts to made a move.

For once I didn't know what to do, I was used to hang out with boys, in fact I mostly frequented guys, I had grown up with my males cousins around and their friends, I've always been comfortable in their company, but in front of him I didn't know what to say, all my brilliant jokes and witty speeches were gone and the most intelligent thing I managed to say after had give a glance at my empty glass was suggest to have a drink.

He was surprised as well, showing me again that beautiful smile before nod and follow me, in our way to the bar, fending the dancing crowd, our hands touched and without a word from us, naturally tangled.

By the fact my cousin had dragged me in that hideous place, instead of ask for two beers I grinned and told the bartender to give us a full bottle of gin and to put it on her bill, causing another wave of laughter from us.

The music was loud and the tracks selected were becoming worse, so we just walked out in the cold breeze of that February night and after a moment of embarrass when we suddenly realized we were still holding hands, we sat on the bonnet of my cousin's car.

Luckily I worn my ac/dc t-shirt, the same Richard give me back this morning, which made start our conversation. The initial shyness soon was gone and we kept talk for two hours or more, sipping gin by the bottle and smoking cigarettes. More we talked and more I liked him, we shared the same passions for hard rock and motorcycles, he told me he played bass and I mentioned the fact I sang in a band, we discussed of anything, unable to focus on a subject as we found our similarities and disagreements, switching the conversation on this and that, both failing at contain the curiosity and the enthusiasm, the bottle of gin was soon left aside, busy as we were at talk, careless of the cold and of the fact we had left our respective mates in the local.

The arrive of my cousin and her friends, yelling and wobbling in our direction, interrupted our lovely moment, and I didn't knew if be disappointed or relived. While we chatted we were get closer and I was struggling for not kiss him, I felt like we knew each other by ever and I had started trip on my words at some point, distracted by him, his long eyelashes, that little gesture he often did to move away the hair which hopelessly kept fall in front of his eyes, and his lips so well shaped and inviting, were pushing me in the tentation to fill the gap between us.

We had get up before my cousin arrived and we found ourselves in the same situation, both don't knowing how to say goodbye. Then I suddenly realized what we were so wrapped up in the conversation to had completely forgot to introduce us, so I stretched an hand to him.

"I'm Billie...by the way."

"Richard"

He shook my hand and before we could say anything else my cousin's friends had gathered around us like witches at black massess, giggling and giving glances. I gave them a look so murderous they hurried up to sat in the car. Richard was still in front of me, messing his hair and smiling nervously.

" Sorry...I must go..."

I added sadly and Richard nodded, then without warning he pulled me in his embrace. 

" I had a great time with you..."

He said coyly, my face flushed red and I wasn't the only one, despite the cold Richard's cheek against mine was burning the same. His hands lingered on my waist and I muttered a "me too" enjoying his warmth and scent a little more, before tell him, playing nervously with the hems of his jacket, my band performed every Friday at a certain local in my town.

" I'll be there..."

Richard told me with an hoarse voice speaking at less than an inch from my ear. I were struggling for behave myself aware of the fact, in the car near us the girls were watching and probably commenting as they would have done in front of a good movie.

We were rocking in each other's arms, hanged in a sort of impasse, both too shy for break the hug or do the next step, too scared to hurry up and spoil the moment. The cackling from Richard's mates whom were gone outside the local decided for us.

I gently freed myself form the embrace and before Richard had the time to do anything I kissed him right up the corner of his mouth, then I walked quickly to the car, leaving him stupidly smiling.

Once in the car, I cut off all the questions from the girls and hiding my smile in the collar of the jacket, I started think about the next Friday, exactly like I'm doing now in my way to home.


	14. Wish you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Richard's point of view, he's away from work and have a chat with his sympathetic colleagues....

The view from the hotel is astonishing, the fjord is occasionally illuminated by little warms lights, the sky is full of stars and with the window open I can hear the sound of the sea, it would be all perfect if not for James snoring in the bed beside mine. It's such a beautiful night and despite the fact I'm tired after the long day spent filming, I can't sleep. 

I put my Barbour jacket on and go out for a walk, the sound of James snoring last until the end of the corridor.

Finally I can enjoy a bit of silence, the cold breeze hit me immediately, causing me to shudder.   
I walk down to the harbour, looking at the names of the boats, giggling by myself at some one particularly hilarious, until arrive at the beach.   
I sit on a rock and light up a cigarette, repairing it from the wind whit my cupped hand.

Only three days and I'll be back home, I can't wait to see Billie, I need her presence, especially after the sympathetic words by Jeremy and James.

Apparently while I was asleep on the plane, I muttered Billie's name, more than once, followed, as they told me, by moans of appreciation and dirty talk. I honestly think that's bollocks but in any case I've had to explain who Billie actually is, or they would had keep going on mocking me about my suddenly change of taste about sex.

We were busy filming all the day but when the day work was done and the crew were enough distracted drinking at the pub I sneaked out to call Billie.  
Only hear her voice relived all the stress of the day, usually filming is fun, it was even today, but the schedule was very busy and the car I was driving had some breaks.

We talked for a while, she was working despite the hour, fighting under the bonnet of an old Jaguar Mk 2, she asked me how my day went and how the place is, muttering some swear at the engine she had hands on, in between our conversation. I smiled like an idiot the whole time, figuring the scene in my mind. 

As I walked back in the pub, James, Jeremy and Wilman were waiting for me and as we sat down they started shoot questions.

My efforts to avoid the subject were useless, I didn't feel to share the whole story with them, not yet, I just wanted keep it for me for a while, don't sure they would had understand how much meant to me had her in my life again but I had to spill it out in the end.

They initially thought it was just the last girl I hooked up, can't blame them, in the last years I had a few stories and many short affairs. The young myself would have been pleased, of how confident and aware of the effect I have on women I've became. Quite far from the boy I was when I met Billie, who spent the Saturday's nights trying to hook up, just for have some fun, but secretly hoping to, for once be the one been noticed. Waiting for a beautiful girl to smile first at me and then, spend time together, spontaneously getting closer.

She was all I ever wanted, when in the crowded local where we met, she smiled at me, I couldn't believe it and when that moron of my mate Ian, bless him, caused me to fall right against her, I couldn't believe as well, she didn't told me to fuck off instead of suggest to have a drink. Our night went so smoothly, I even had enough guts to hug her when we had to say goodbye, but not enough to kiss her. She truly surprised me when after had been snuggling for a while in my arms, softly kissed me, before go home with her friends.

In front of the guys' questions, moved by curiosity and becoming mean as the time passed, I told them pretty much all, how we met, the three years we spent together and how I let her go away, until arrive at last night's events. I expected them to mock me, I was very aware all the story was a bit unbelievable and maybe a bit soapy, so I was ready for the jokes oncoming.  
With my big surprise they were more concerned than amused by the occasion to have fun of me, starting another round of questions about her and filling me we doubts about us. 

The same doubts which keep me awake now, icing my arse on a Norwegian beach.

If she will not like the men I've became? If all this is happened just in the heat of the moment? If she will not be able to cope with my messy life style which take me far from home every so often? 

My thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of my mobile, I wander who is at this late hour. I crack in a laugh, all the blues is swept away, it's a text from her.

" I fixed the bloody bastard! Hooray!"

Just the time to read it and I receive another one, after all I'm just over thinking, I don't give a toss it's two am, I'm gonna call her. 

Few rings and she answer, her voice betraying a bit of surprise, I don't get her neither the time to say more than my name, telling back to Billie I love her. There's a little of concern in her words as she ask me if she woke me up or if something happened. I try to sound reassuring, while I say to her I'm out for a walk and it's all right. Then as usual I can't keep my mouth shut.  
The words flood out hopelessly, not sure if it's a good idea list all my downsides to her but I can't help it.

"...you know... I'm not the same of before....I'm a bugger, a mess, I'm picky with food, I tent to be over excited, my work take me away very often, I'm selfish and stubborn and impatient and...bloody hell...I talk a lot when I'm nervous..."

She's laughing in the background, that only make me more agitate.

" From what you're telling me look like nothing is changed..."

" For crying out loud Billie...I'm bloody serious...I don't..."

She cut me off, her voice is so tender, I hush immediately.

" Rich...is alright...I'm not the same either...but you're always you...isn't it? We have so much to catch up to...and it's marvelous...I'm so curious to discover all that I missed...it's like know each other for the first time again...It's a brand new adventure...and I can't wait to fall in love with you once more..."

I'm speechless and I've also blushed, I'm slightly biting my inner cheek, my eyes burn, I did have stay silent for more time I thought, Billie is blaming the line and calling me.

"Rich? Are you there? Fucking line...Rich? Huff... dammnit!"

I let escape an hoarse laugh, my voice is lower than usual as I reply to her.

" Neither I can wait...how I wish you were here..."

"I wish it too..."

The silence fall again between us, she's the first to break it.

"We are performing really badly...is barely two days we separated..."

"Yeah...definitely..."

I smile sadly by myself, her words had made me want to see her so badly it hurts, I just want her here, in my arms.

"Woah, we're half way there   
Woah, livin' on a prayer   
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear   
Woah, livin' on a prayer…"

My laugh as she sang this at the phone is so loud in the silence around me.

" Oh god...not this song..."

I say breathlessly, trying to suffocate the waves of laughter which are still shaking me.

"Only two days left...and I have to sleep now, tomorrow I have to polish all that bloody car..."

We're both giggling, then we say goodnight and she tell me to take care. 

I definitely feel better while I walk back to the hotel, thinking about her words so sweet, my heavenly state get spoiled as I arrive in the corridor, looks like James is snoring even louder if it is possible, will be a long night...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Billie point of view...  
> An old photo recall memories of an hot afternoon...
> 
> This chapter had become longer than I expected, sorry as always for my grammar, any comment is very welcome, I hope you like the direction the story had taken, thanks for reading!

The Jaguar is all shiny, it took me all the morning to polish it, but now it looks just get out of the factory. I need a shower, some food and to sleep, not necessarily in this order. Last night I went to bed late, and once in there, I couldn't sleep, the chat I had with Richard still fresh in my mind. He was so worried and sweet, I spent at least an hour rolling in the bed, thinking about our conversation. I'm secretly glad he have the same fears of me, we were so young last time and it's passed so long, I'm still scared by my feelings.

The cardboard box Richard give to me is still left on my sofà, untouched, the curiosity is teasing me even if I told him we will look at that stuff together.

A sandwich in an hand and a cold beer on the other, I sat down on the sofà, my eyes keep run at the box every so often and in the end I give up, leaving the bottle on the coffeetable and having a look at the content.

The quantity of photographs is impressive, after all Richard always loved take shoots, see my face all around is a bit weird and see the photos of us is still a bit painful, but not in a bad way anymore. I remove all the photos, determined to see them with Richard when he'll come back home, but wanting have a look at the cards and others memorabilia of our old days.

I'm glad his mom preserved all these memories of us, like the pencil portrait I'm looking at now. I take back this thought quickly as I spot one of the photos who's fall between the sofà's cushions.

My cheeks are on fire at the moment, the idea of the possibility his mum could have seen that photograph fill me with shame and at the same time make me crack up in a laugh so loud I bless the fact I live alone.

I can't imagine her face in front of this photo, in front of my old Norton motorcycle, straddled by me, wearing just boots and a denim vest which didn't leave much to the imagination. 

I can't even blame Richard, it was an idea I enjoyed very much, and the perfect conclusion of an unusual afternoon.

It was long time ago, we frequented by few months yet and due to the fact his parents and brothers weren't at home for a pair of days, We took the stroll and decided to spend some time together at his home. With three days and two nights ahead to be all alone, me and my bike moved to Richard's house right after school, I neither took the uniform off in the hurry and with the skirt flowing around my legs I rode straight there, with just some clothes packed in the improbable case we would want go out. 

When I arrived in Richard's backyard, he was in the garage and at the sound of my bike, he dropped the tools he was using on the car and cleaned his hands with the rag in his back pocket.

"Hey babe..."

Richard said smiling as he got closer to me, cocking an eyebrow at the clothes I was wearing.

" mmh...the school uniform...so everyone had seen your panties in your way here?"

Richard told me tugging at the tip of my green and yellow, uniform's bow.

"Oh...you know I don't wear any..."

I joked and he pulled the bow, leaning towards me for a purposefully slow kiss.

" Damn...you know I'm jealous..."

Richard continued undoing the bow's knot, then he pooped up the top button of my shirt and leaned once again toward me, biting playfully my neck.

It didn't took long to found us snogging against the work table in the garage, Richard's hands had slept under my skirt, massaging my thighs while our kisses got more and more hungry and soon our actions resulted in me sat up on the table. Richard moved up my skirt and tucked himself between my legs, pulling me in a heated rhythm of grinding, my hands had automatically reached his hair, softly tugging at them, until I fell backwards on the table dragging him along, the roughness of Richard's jeans released a so pleasant friction against my panties we were not even bothered to move upstairs or remove the layer of clothes between us.

Our moans echoed in the garage , we were losing control slowly, when one of his mates arrived, begging for a lift, his car was broken and he needed to go at the other side of the town. We both huffed for the interruption but in the end I gave to Richard the keys of my bike and told him to don't make me wait too long. 

Waiting for Richard to come back I went upstairs, the cozy mess of his room made me smile as always, I tossed my blazer on a chair and looked at the pile of magazines on the desk in search of something to read, not knowing how long he would had been away.  
Between the old bike's magazines, deliberately hidden at the bottom of the pile, there was that month's playboy number.

I pretended to be not bothered, I was used at see that kind of men's magazines, I did read them as well, the articles and reviews were interesting so I occasionally had a look before one of my cousins or mates used them for privates activities. 

I sat in the middle of the bed with playboy, having a look at the pages, my eyes scanning every girl, wandering which one Richard had pick for his time playing by himself. 

I felt rather silly at brooding about such a futile jealousy, so I moved my attention to one of the short stories, I was not even halfway when Richard entered in the room.

He joined me on the bed, apologizing for the wait, taking place behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. As he rested his chin upon my shoulder he got aware of that I was reading. 

"That's...emm is...not mine..."

He stated, his voice betraying a bit of panic.

" isn't it? Really?"

I asked innocently, slightly turning my head to give a glance at him, noticing that his face had blushed meantime.

I could almost hear the gear in his brain turning, in the effort to find a convincing explanation, I was tempted to torment him a bit more, just for shut up that fastidious sting of jealousy which was still annoying me, but in the end, I only told him that the stories and reviews were noticeable, after all.

The babbled excuses he was muttering turned in a breath of relief at my change of subject. 

"Yeah...there's interesting stuff..."

Richard said, coming back at his usual mood, specifically at his teasing one. He had pulled my hair aside, discovering the back of my neck, allowing him to trail little kisses right up the edge of the shirts's collar, I shivered at their heated softness, letting escape quiet moans when he began nip at my earlobe. 

The buttons of my shirt were pooped open one by one, without hurry, his index finger lingered on the sensitive skin of my cleavage, teasing softly before undo each button. 

I was pretending to read, when actually the letters in front of me were basically meaningless, my breath had accelerated in an obvious state of excitement. As the last button was undone, Richard slided the shirt off my shoulders, where it rested loose around my elbows.

Instead of throw the magazine away and let him get rid of the shirt, I began turn the pages, while Richard left kisses on the now bare skin of my neck and shoulder, pulling down my bra straps and trailing his tongue up on my spine, leaving little bites in this way to the base of my neck. My voice cracked when I asked him, which one of the girls he had choose.

Richard muffled an embarrassed laugh in my hairs, his hands fighting as usual with the lace of my bra.

"Come on...I'm just curious to know..."

I kept going, letting escape a moan as Richard freed me from the bra and had let his hands slept forward to take an handful. I turned the pages, tormenting my lip with the teeth, breathlessly asking him if the one who I was indicating, purposefully trailing a fingertip on the curves of the girl in the picture, was the one he picked for his entertainment.

His attention was stolen more than his work on my breast, than by the photos I was showing him, Richard was circling and pulling my nipples, the pleasant roughness of his fingertips on my sensitive skin was sending little shockwaves through my spine at every touch.

Still, I stubbornly refused to drop the subject, turning the pages accompanied by Richard's "no" he kept answer, munching playfully at my neck at every reply. When I arrived at the photoset of a blonde, straddling an Harley Davidson, I claimed, in between heavy breaths I've found the one, daring him to deny the truth.

" Goddamn...I wandered how bloody hot you will be in that pose..."

Richard said hoarsly, I blushed at the idea of him, imagining me in such a position, then looking at the hot girl I laughed sarcastically.

" Oh..come on...I know I can't compete with these..."

I stated pointing at the girl's breasts. 

"I quite like that I have right here..."

He said playfully right to my ear, giving an extra squeeze, causing me to giggle breathlessly.

"Oh stop kidding me..."

Richard suddenly stopped his actions, moving enough to look in my eyes without leave is position behind my back.

" You have no idea of how much you turn me on babe..."

His hoarse words were spilled at less than an inch from my mouth and then he began to torment my lips with little bites. I may had no idea of how much I turned him on, but for sure I knew how much he did it to me, he knew it as well, after our firsts moments of intimacy, long way back, he became very aware of the effects his touches and words does to me and that boost of confidence made him simply irresistible. 

His little bites were turned in lustful kisses, he deliberately teased with his tongue without deepen in, making me go mad. He stopped to pull off my shirt and bra, carelessly tossing them away, followed by the magazine as well.

" ...and you think about me when...?"

Richard asked while he found again a comfortable position behind me, his hands lingered on my hips a little before move to unzip my skirt.

" When...what?" 

I had get what he meant, but the idea to heard it out loud was too tempting.

" ...you know..."

He whispered, placing his hands on top of mines and trailed them up to my torso until cup my breasts. Richard guided the movements of my hands massaging me.

"...so?"

He teased cheekily, driving one of our hands down, until slept underneath my panties, causing me to escape a long sigh.

"I'm still waiting..."

He continued, perfectly knowing the answer. I couldn't speak, it was all so weird and unbelievably hot, we were both panting, Richard erection pushed on my lower back, trapped between us, my brain went numb as he settled the pace of my hand, rubbing and teasing in the hot wetness in my panties.

Then he decided my clothes were annoying him, almost roughly pulling them down, in the temporary mess it occurred to take them off, we moved forward to the end of the bed, this new position gave us a clear view of our reflection in the mirror upfront. 

Richard muttered a hoarse swear as our eyes met looking at the mirror, his hand still on top of mine settled a more vigorous pace between my legs, until he pushed my own finger into my fold. My cheeks were on fire, my other hands, now free from Richard's catch stretched backwards, grasping at his hair, pulling them slightly as he began guide my finger back and forth, I could feel his chest against my back rise in deep breaths, in tune with mines, our eyes looked in each other's in the reflection. 

" Fuck...this is so bloody hot..."

Richard growled, letting his finger join mine, he was driving me crazy, sharing with me something I usually did by myself and commanding the rhythm of my own pleasure, both of us unable to take our eyes off of the image in the mirror.

I had began call his name in between long sighs, my legs were shaking slightly, Richard low groans muffled in my neck were only accelerating my desire to have more, I turned a little, enough to face him, grabbing his forearm to stop his actions.

" Rich...I want you to..."

I said breathlessly, urging him to the next step, I wanted him badly, I wanted hear is moans cause of me, but instead to left my hand, Richard grabbed my wrist freeing his arm. He shook his head, and kept firmly guide our movements. 

"Not yet..." 

He panted out, before shushing my protest with a long and deep kiss. The heat of his mouth and his tongue caressing mine with lust were the last drop, it didn't took me long to be shaken by my climax, clenching around us while my whimpers were suffocated in our mouths.

"Holy fuck"

I breathed out as we separated. 

"I hope you liked it..."

Richard smirked, clearly pleased by my gradient. 

" What do you think? Mmh?"

I brushed my lips on his, teasing at the edge of his shirt and then pulling it off, tossing it on the floor before start undo the buttons of his jeans...

The ring of my mobile phone take me back to the ground, Richard number glow on the screen, I didn't expected a call from him so early in the afternoon...


End file.
